


The Game of Love

by Jacklyn_Rose_25



Category: South Park
Genre: 13 year olds, Contains bad/curse/swear words, Craig and Tweek especially CRAIG doesn't know what they're doing, Craig just being Craig, Deal, Denial of Feelings, Do people actually read this?, Fighting Love, Hate to Love, Kyle and Tweek are BESTIES, M/M, No one can see through Craig's bullshit not even himself, Precious Tweek, Protect Kyle and Tweek, Some references here and there, Stan and Kyle are super best friends, Stan has issues, TONS OF DENIAL, Vengeful Craig, Wendy's a bitch, bet, relatable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Rose_25/pseuds/Jacklyn_Rose_25
Summary: After that humiliation, Craig felt torn and crushed by the words that left Tweek's mouth and heard by everyone in the school. Even if it was a fake break up, it didn't just seem real, it felt real. Their "break up" definitely made a turn for the worst and not just for the town of South Park but also for Craig Tucker.Since that day, the sweet taste of revenge is what Craig desires for; to make Tweek fall for him and crush his heart into a million pieces. But to make his plan work, Craig must play and conquer the trails of the game of love.When it comes to the game of love, you must not fall in love. If you do, who knows what'll happen?





	1. Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bet

“Okay, let’s get this straight. To keep the town from being depressed, we’ll be a couple for their sake. But whoever falls first loses the bet. As consequence, we’ll have Cartman decide the fate of the loser. Deal?”

“Deal.”

This particular moment kept on repeating in Craig’s mind. Ever since the _‘break up’_ he’s been thinking a lot and hard about his situation with _Tweek_.

Craig has always been the person who doesn’t give a fuck about other people but somehow when Tweek got involved he decided to do something about their problem. The two tried everything to stop the town from thinking that they were a gay couple. Keeping their distance, no contact with each other and even pretending that the presence of each other doesn’t even exist. There were things that they tried but it didn’t make a difference.

Usually, Craig would’ve given up by now and ignore the voices of the town yet for some reason he couldn’t just let this slide. Then he thought of breaking up with the blonde boy when they are weren’t even dating in the first place.

“Make it seem real.” He regretted saying those words because of the things Tweek said gave him an experience of being stabbed and left to rot.

“He was good, too good” he thought. “He even had the guts to come to my house say we should get back together.”

He didn’t like the feeling Tweek gave him. The words that came from Tweek’s mouth struck him like lightning, giving him the shock of pain and sorrow. He _hated_ it.

“I’ll get back at him. He got me so depressed that even my dad had to talk to me” were his thoughts once his father left his room. Craig didn’t like being comforted by other people it made him feel weak.

“God damn it.” He sighed as another scene of him and Tweek agreeing to the deal played again. “'Whoever falls first, loses the bet’, huh?” Craig chuckled and grinned at his thoughts.

“I’ll make him fall and break his heart.”

Without a doubt, he knew that he had to give Tweek a taste of his own medicine.


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, something unknown.

But Craig didn’t know how to make Tweek fall in love. In fact, he has never been in love.

Craig thought today would be day one of making Tweek fall for him but it wasn’t. They just held hands in the hallways of the school, sat beside each other and just being there with each other. It felt normal yet seemingly weird.

“Oh god this is awkward. Oh god!” Tweek internally panicked once they finally sat down at the cafeteria table. This was completely normal for everyone, sharing a table and having lunch. It wasn’t different at all. “It all changed because of _one small thing_.” He processed his thoughts, trying his best not to overreact.

“N-gh!”

“Are you okay, Tweek?” Craig asked the boy who was staring at his face, acting so calm and still despite his twitching. No response. “Tweek?” he stared right back at him, hoping that he’ll snap out of his thoughts.

Five seconds to ten seconds until it became more of a staring contest than showing concern to comfort the boy sitting across to him. Though, he had to admit that looking deep in the blonde’s eyes for an extended amount of time had Craig mesmerized.

He didn’t notice how bright and vivid the color of Tweek’s eyes were until now. Green, no, _emerald_ was the word he was looking for. But it can’t be just a stone, it was full of light, full of life. Which made the boy more precious than any gem.

Craig could feel himself move closer and closer to Tweek but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t care if they were in public, he didn’t care if a table was in between him and Tweek. It was as if he’s been hypnotized, allowing himself to be pulled by the force of the emerald eyes. An emerald wormhole leading to paradise.

“Do you think they’re going to kiss?” Clyde whispered to Token. “Dude, mind your own business. They are a couple now.” Token spoke before taking another bite of his pizza. “I can’t mind my own business because they look so cute together.” Clyde raised his fists to his mouth to hold back a squeal. “It’s like watching a romance movie.” he watched in awe, leaning on Token like a chair. Token just shook his head, dismissing the conversation and ignoring Clyde and his fantasies.

“Five bucks they won’t kiss.” He placed his bet. “Ten bucks they will.” Clyde accepted the offer. “C'mon Craig, just a little more…”

He was almost near it, he could see the life of bliss waiting in the distance. As he was about to enter, the hole was glowing white, colors going wild. The image of the emerald paradise began was fading. Craig tried to swim closer to get to his destination. He struggled, used all his strength to reach in but then everything went back to normal. “Agh! A-aWkWArd!” and the wormhole exploded, throwing Craig back into reality and waking up back to his seat.

“Hand over the ten bucks.”

“God damn it.”

Craig could feel his heart thumping for some reason but he couldn’t find what caused it. To him all of this is _new_. No, fresh and not just new. “Hey, Craig. Tweek’s a got a point.” Tweek and Craig turned to Jimmy. “Maybe going on a d-d-da-date will make things less awkward.” Jimmy smiled, hoping his advice might help.

“W-what?!” Tweek yelped. He couldn’t believe what Jimmy just suggested. _A date? With Craig?_ Won’t that make it more awkward? “Oh god!”

“Hey, Tweek.” He turned around to the source of the voice. “Do you want to go on a date?” Craig looked at him with a calm expression. Tweek swore he saw a sparkle of light in Craig’s blank blue calm eyes for a second before becoming dull again.

“Y-yes!”

If he could see that spark again even just once or more often, he’d want to make Craig the happiest he can be for their first date.


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling Sides

“That jerk did it again” Craig muttered to himself on the way home.

He made him feel weak, vulnerable and foolish. It was a mistake to stare right back at the zoned-out blonde. His eyes _lured_ him in, and blasted him back further away from where he started. “All I’ve been making are regrets. I’ll never make him fall in love with me if this continues.” angered and humiliated, he stomped harder on the pavements.

“It’s so unfair.” he thought. “I didn’t deserve any of this and yet I’m stuck in this mess!” He wanted to scream, he wanted to beat up Tweek but Craig knew nothing hurts more than a good _heartbreak_. 

That reminds him, he asked Tweek out on a date. It’ll be a perfect start to make some progress. “Making it simple on the first date is good enough. It’s not like I’m a professional at this.” It’s true. Craig has never asked anyone else on a date before. All he does is flip people off because he’s Craig Tucker, he had zero fucks to give.

But right now, he had to give all the fucks he had to _swoon_ Tweek and then _crush_ his heart into tiny pieces that he can’t put it back together anymore. The only thing stopping Craig is _how_? How will he swoon Tweek on the first date? “If only he was a girl, his feelings might be easier to manipulate… or not.” Even if Tweek was a girl, Craig didn’t know how to be romantic or even act like it. But he had to try his best. He had a bet to win.

 

* * *

 

_Dull_. His eyes were _dull_ , _dark_ , _lifeless_. He had seen Craig’s eyes before. It was nothing new. The other boy was calm, blank, expressionless. He doesn’t give a shit about anything or anyone. Tweek knew the reasons why his eyes were fish-like but it left him curious.“ _Sapphire_. A _dull sapphire_.” He described those lifeless eyes. Plain, boring but there was something about those eyes that Tweek was _attracted_ to. He didn’t knew what it was until that one moment when he had asked Tweek out on a date.

For a few seconds, Craig’s eyes sparkled. Light has finally shined through, there was hope. “Blank and dull, but if you polish it with _happiness_ it’s beauty will shine.” Tweek thought as he played with his legos. “Happiness?” He questioned himself. “Going on a date with me made Craig happy?!” he started to panic, although it made his heart flutter. But he was too naive to name what he was feeling or he knew what it was, he couldn’t just admit it.

“This is just like the one movie I watched! Oh Jesus! Ngh!” Tweek pulled his hair. “And this is what exactly happened! What if Craig also watched that movie? AGH! He’ll know what to do! I’ll _fall_ for him if he does those things in the movie. GAH! THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I _can’t_ fall in love, I’ll lose the bet!” he gulped down the glass of coffee he had in one go. For an energizer drink, it made him calm and relaxed.

 

“No. I won’t fall for him. He doesn’t know. Nobody knows. I’ll be okay.” Tweek assured himself.

 

Everyone has a something to hide from the world and Tweek is _secretly_ a hopeless romantic.


	4. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warming up

It's usually cold in South Park but for this day, the weather was just right for a date. _Or was it?_

 

Strolling in the park, hand in hand, Craig and Tweek were silent. Not knowing what to say or what they should talk about. Normally, Craig would just Tweek talk whenever he feels comfortable but this time, Craig felt he had the responsibility to make this _feel like a real date_. Well, not for their relationship but for the sweet taste of revenge.

 

 _Small talk_. It's not the best he could think of but it's something he can do at the moment. "So, Tweek... Uh, how was your day?" Craig asked the boy sharing the warmth of his hands with. 

 

Tweek didn't answer. It was silence for a few seconds. Craig thought Tweek didn't hear him. Though, there were only a few people in the park. The people who they've seen so far are those who go out for a morning jog and employees opening shops or offices. It would be impossible for Tweek to not hear Craig's question.

 

Slightly irritated for not getting an immediate response, Craig turned to Tweek to give a piece of his mind and when he did, sapphires met emeralds. 

 

Tweek, looked at Craig with humorous disbelief. 

 

Craig studied his face quickly and become more irritated, as if what he said was a joke. If it wasn't for _vengeance_ , he'd never asked at all nor even asked Tweek on a date. 

 

"What?" Blue met green again as Craig spoke. Tweek let out a chuckle and finally said, "It's nine o'clock in the morning. The day has just started. And that's what you ask me on our first date?"

 

Confused, Craig's fire of rage and irritation grow larger but he kept his calm composure. _What does Tweek mean by that? Can't he see I'm actually trying make an effort._ Craig Tucker doesn't make any effort when it comes to shit like this. "Well, I'm fucking sorry. I've _never_ been on a date before. This is my first ever date." 

 

"Me too. I never knew my first date would be like this."

 

"So you've never been on a date with a girl?" 

 

" _Never_."

 

"Same."

 

He should've lied. He should've said he'd been on a date before to make him seem he had the upper hand but Craig couldn't think things clearly while he was with Tweek. Sure, they had conversations normally, talked about whatever they wanted to talk about or laugh at, but it wasn't like that anymore. They were _dating_.

 

Out of everyone that Craig could go out with on his first date, he had to spend it with the same gender. It would've been perfectly fine if he went out with a girl even if things could go for the worse but that's not the universe prepared for him. His date was not only a boy but also a spaz! Out of all the boys, he had to date the _who-knows-what-his-parents-did-to-him Tweek Tweak_.

 

Speaking of spaz, he hadn't seen Tweek twitch or panic at all. He looked over at the boy he held hands with. Maybe he was just like this early in the morning. Tweek looked the same, tired and pale and shaking? He wasn't shaking awhile ago. Craig swore he saw the sight of a calm Tweek awhile ago.

 

"Hey, Craig. We should start moving, I'm getting pretty cold." Not a stutter. Cold. He was cold! "Ah! C-Craig?! Don't start stripping! W-what are you dOing?!" Tweek panicked as Craig unbuttoned his jacket, removed it and wrapped it around Tweek.

 

That _must_ be romantic enough. He has seen people do this in TV several times. Craig has also seen that the girl refuses to accept the offer and give the coat back to the guy. What would he do if Tweek insists that Craig gets his jacket back? Yet, what if Tweek just accepts his offer? What will he do then? There are just too many options that will lead to multiple possibilities. But Craig wouldn't bother to overthink, he _wanted_ Tweek to wear his jacket and _keep it on_. 

 

"You said you were cold so I'm giving you my jacket for you to wear." Craig told him. It was a simple answer but it wasn't justified. "I'm wearing double clothing underneath that jacket anyways. And besides you're just wearing your usual shirt. You need the jacket more than I do." He explained himself to make sure Tweek wouldn't hesitate taking his jacket. 

 

He expected the boy to say something back but he wasn't moving. "Tweek?" He must he frozen. _Frozen by my swooning skills! He's totally falling for me._

 

"You like space too?" Tweek looked up at Craig, waiting for a response.

 

 _Wait_ , "What?" 

 

"Your shirt. It has constellations." Tweek said as he properly put on Craig's jacket. 

 

"Yeah. It's a cool shirt."

 

"It is."

 

 

He was just staring at Craig's shirt the whole time. Well, at least they have something in common.

 

"Are you okay? You're acting less of a spaz since we went out." It was bothering him. He wasn't used to Tweek being calm and peaceful. Though, he wasn't used to Tweek being Tweek at all. Tweek overreacting, twitching, stammering and overall just being a spaz annoyed him. Annoying, yes but not a problem. It wasn't bothering him that much. Therefore, he didn't give a fuck. All Craig cared about was the bet.

 

"Oh, I haven't had my coffee and breakfast yet." Tweek responded. _Why is he concerned? He's Craig Tucker, he shouldn't be minding how I feel._ Tweek started to overthink the situation but then realized they were on a date after all.

 

"Can we find a place to sit? My legs are getting tired." 

 

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

"Ngh. Craig where are you?" _He said he'll be back. Jesus! It's been five minutes. What if he has been abducted by aliens? Maybe he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore! AGH! What if he froze to death?! And its my fault!_

 

After finding a bench to sit on, Craig told Tweek to wait for him before running off. He was glad that he was left alone for awhile. Jimmy's suggestion for a date didn't exactly made the awkwardness go away. Well, that's what Tweek felt. Craig seemed to be handling the date just fine. 

 

It's just weird for Tweek. His whole relationship with Craig has been strange. They got into a fight before they even knew each other. Shared a hospital room afterwards. Fought again, and then slowly they became friends. He never knew he'd be _friends_ with Craig Tucker. Especially after having a fight with each other twice. Ever since then, they started hanging out. Tweek got introduced to Token, Clyde and Jimmy. Craig's gang was better and Tweek felt less anxious and pressured with them than Stan's group. Unlike the other group of boys, Craig and the others were chill and just act like normal kids despite their differences. Sure, they had arguments here and there but at the end of the day, they'd still be a gang. Kyle and Cartman's fighting would make Tweek go crazy and Stan not doing anything made him go insane. Though, Stan and Kyle weren't the problem. They think that Tweek was cool. The problem was Cartman. Everything disastrous happened because of Cartman. He was the reason why Tweek stopped hanging out with Stan and Kyle. 

 

He hung out with Stan's group because Kenny died and they needed a fourth friend. Tweek also wanted be a part of something. He figured that if Stan and Kyle approached him to fight Craig, maybe they thought of Tweek being a apart of their group. And he did got picked by the three boys. He thought that he would have more fun with them around despite him being a spaz _but_ that's what he thought. All he remembered was how Cartman was bossing him around, giving him all the _pressure_ in the world and just being a total asshole to him. Stan and Kyle didn't do anything to stop Cartman and help out Tweek. But no one could stop Cartman and no one could help Tweek but _himself_. When he had enough of their shit, Tweek just stopped hanging out with them. Then Butters joined group because he does anything Cartman tells him to do. 

 

He felt a bit sad that neither Stan or Kyle looked for Tweek's presence when he just left but he just shoved the feeling off since he knew that leaving the disastrous group was for his best if he wanted to live longer on the Earth. 

 

Since then, he began to stick to Craig's gang more often until he just became a part of them. They didn't need any auditions or contests to accept Tweek into their group. They just _accepted him for who he was_ and that made _Tweek the happiest that he's been._

 

Well, until Asian girls started drawing pictures of him and Craig being together, and the town just acknowledged their relationship being romantic. When they _"broke up"_ the town fell depressed and thus Tweek's and Craig's deal began. 

 

It's all weird how fast things happened even though it's been years. From being _"enemies"_ in the third grade to being friends and then to being a _"couple"_   now just felt awkward. What bothered Tweek the most was that Craig doesn't seem to remember everything they've been through, especially being friends. 

 

"If only he showed more emotion sometimes." He sighed and woke up from his own thoughts. He caught himself staring into the distance and looked at his lap before anyone witnessed his unawareness of his surroundings. _If I was like that for a few more minutes, I'd be kidnapped for sure._

 

Craig hasn't come back yet. Maybe he's fed up with Tweek and how he acts. Maybe he didn't see him as a friend after all. _Maybe I should just leave._

 

"Tweek!" He looked up from his lap and saw Craig approaching him with drinks and a paper bag. "What's that? And what took you forever?" Tweek asked once Craig got to the bench. "You said you didn't eat breakfast so I got us some drinks and croissants from the nearest café. There was a mix up with the orders, that's why I took so long." Unbelievable. _He went all that trouble to get me something to eat?_

 

"Coffee or hot chocolate?" 

 

"Coffee please."

 

Craig looked at the drinks and handed the cup of joe to Tweek before sitting next to the blonde boy. He opened the paper bag and gestured Tweek to have something to munch on. 

 

 _It's awkward again or maybe that's because we're eati-_ "How's the coffee?" Tweek looked over at Craig. The boy wasn't facing Tweek and took a sip from his drink. He didn't respond. "You don't like it?" blue eyes met green, expecting a response. "Uh, uhm. It's actually pretty good. It's better than what my parents make." Tweek answered. 

 

"Didn't your parents put drugs in their coffee?" 

 

"They did. But that was before. They don't do that anymore."

 

"Is that why you act like that?"

 

_Ba-dum._

 

"Act like what?"

 

"A spaz?"

 

Tweek felt himself jump to Craig's question. _Oh god! Maybe I'm right after all! He doesn't like me! Wait, why do I care about him liking me? He doesn't care about anything anyways. I have other friends, losing Craig won't make a difference. If he doesn't accept me for who I am then fuck it. I'll just do it for the town and not our friendship._

 

"Mostly everyone thinks it's because of the coffee. Some think it's because of the Meth Lab but it's not like that at all. I was born like this and my parents are both nut-jobs but that doesn't make them bad people."

 

"It isn't normal for parents to give their child coffee, especially at a young age, Tweek. And I don't see why you can't stand up to them. You told me before that your dad held a gun to your head."

 

"He was trying to teach me a lesson."

 

"He's teaching you to be afraid."

 

"And you don't feel afraid, Craig? It was a toy gun, it seemed real to me before but that was _years_ ago. There are dangerous people in the world, my parents are just preparing me for it. I always feel afraid of many things that could possibly happen. It seems to you like my parents aren't helping me out but they are. They took me to _doctors_ , _therapists_ and other places to make me feel better. But those things didn't exactly _work_. So my parents decided to take matters to their own hands. They discovered coffee made me calm and I had to learn things by _experience_. I'm afraid of all the bad possibilities that could happen in this world but when I saw my mom and dad so depressed when we broke up, I didn't want to see that expression on their faces again. They could've just _gotten rid of me_ when they had the chance but they took care of me and _loved_ me. _The thing I fear most now are losing the people I love_." Tweek's eyes sparkled as he talked. His words were brought to life by the emotions he was expressing. Beneath the shaking, twitching, stuttering, stammering, anxious and spasms was something beyond compare. He saw life in a different light, went through the worst yet sees things at its best. _That's Tweek Tweak for you. An angel in disguise roaming the horrendous lands of Earth._

 

Speechless. Craig was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Now, he knew why Tweek agreed to the deal. He could be making it up. If he perfectly faked their break up in front of tons of people then he could do it right in Craig's face.

 

"You're lucky your parents are like that and your parents are lucky to have you." 

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"I don't feel like they care for me. They've barely shown any sign of concern. They don't even consider how I feel. My dad just assumed that I was gay and I didn't have a choice. He's clearly still upset but still supports it." _Why am I telling him this?_

 

"They do care, Craig. Maybe they're just afraid of losing you. They might not show it and you might not feel it now but sooner or later you will." Tweek placed his hand on Craig's shoulder and smiled at the boy. Craig glanced at Tweek and smiled back. 

 

_There's that shiny sapphire I was looking for._

 

Craig just smiled back. He didn't know if what Tweek was saying was true but hearing those words made him feel better. 

 

"Well, this date just became depressing." he sighed and slouched back. Tweek pulled his hand back and chuckled. "I'd count this as a warm up date. Since we have no idea what we're doing." 

 

"I'd say the same." Craig agreed. This was nothing like he'd imagined. Usually, people go to restaurants or fancy places when they're on a date. 

 

"Do you want to go on another date again?" Tweek suggested, moving closer to Craig. His eyes were wide and shining bright. 

 

Without even thinking, Craig nodded his head. How can he not resist those emerald eyes? _I'm being lured again._

 

"We could go to a restaurant?" Craig asked. 

 

"It might be expensive."

 

"I still have the money PC Principal gave me. We could use that."

 

"I have a better idea. But it'll be a _surprise_." 

 

"Next Saturday it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek needs to be protected. Someone protect my precious son!


	5. Act 5 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green-Eyed Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤  
> ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)ﾉ hi 
> 
> Shout out to KRMR and LovelyMeLovelyDay for the comments! Ifeelspecial ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

_Where is he? He should be here by now._ "Tweek? What are you doing here?" Tweek jumped and turned around to finally see the person he was looking for. "K-kyle! I need your help." Tweek has been waiting for a few minutes right in front of Kyle's locker. The Jew gestured Tweek to move out of the way for him to access his locker.

"Right now? I guess I could. We both been out of our classes early for lunch. But right after lunch I have a quiz next period." Kyle said as he returns his books and search for the ones he needs for the next periods. "You've been studying for that quiz since Friday last week! Gah! You should let your brAiN rest or it will ngh! EXPLODE!" Tweek clutched harder on the textbooks he was holding to his chest. "Calm down. My brain won't explode, Tweek. And you shouldn't do that either, the sharp edges of the books might really hurt you." Kyle got the books the spaz was holding and placed it in his backpack to prevent the blonde boy from hurting himself.

It's been a while since Tweek has talked to Kyle about well, things he's _embarrassed_ to talk about to anyone. Whenever Tweek had a problem and can't find anyone to listen to him, he'd _run_ to Kyle and spill everything to him and Kyle would hear the troubled boy out. He'd give Tweek an advice, his opinion, his own story relating to Tweek's situation and sometimes when those don't satisfy or calm down the blonde, Kyle would just hug him even though it doesn't help that much, it makes Tweek feel _better_.

"Plan a date? I thought you guys already went out last week?" Kyle asked Tweek as they walked through the halls. "Yeah but dates were supposed to be _romantic_. I-I wouldn't count last one as a date." Tweek told the red-head. "It just happened all of a sudden, you know?" He was right. Craig just randomly asked him out on a date and Tweek just agreed to go out with him. "It just didn't make sense to count what happened as a date." Little by little the hallways were slowly getting crowded as they conversed on their way to the cafeteria. "Well, what exactly happened? You haven't told me the whole story yet." It was typical for Kyle to ask Tweek to spill the beans about his date with Craig. He had to know everything about what happened last Saturday and Tweek knew that he couldn't _miss_ any details when it comes to Kyle.

Tweek was almost done sharing his first date experience with Craig to Kyle. They both had half-eaten pizzas and untouched drinks at the table they were sitting at. The whole time Tweek was running his mouth, Kyle just listened closely. That's what he liked about Kyle. Kyle would actually pay attention to what Tweek was saying. He wouldn't react at once, he'd let Tweek finish with his story-telling. Tweek liked seeing Kyle's facial expressions as he talked, simple head-tilts, some "Really?"'s and nods in between. It made Tweek feel glad to have someone listen to things like this.

"It was like the third episode of 'In Love' where Jack and Lilly went to watch a movie they had no interest in. It was awkward, dude." Tweek finally finished telling Kyle about the date he'd gone to and compared it to a TV show they both watched. He took a sip of coffee and munched on his pizza as he waited for Kyle's say. Kyle sipped his drink and hummed. He had his hand resting on his chin and the other holding his can of soda. "I'd say it was more like the first season finale of 'Just the Two of Us'." He looked up at Tweek before taking another sip of soda. "That's what I was thinking!" Tweek agreed. He felt a lot better telling this to Kyle and comparing it to romance shows or movies. In fact, that's what made them closer in the first place.

> _About two years ago, Kyle was just minding his own business watching a show on his phone during recess behind a school building until Tweek came and started rambling about how the main couple were perfect for each other. "Dude! Spoilers!" Kyle exclaimed and stopped Tweek from going on. "Ohgod! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Gah! PLEASEDON'TGETMADATME! I just wanted to say those things to someone for so long!" Tweek backed away before Kyle's aggressive side would appear._
> 
> _"What? I wouldn't get mad at you. I stopped you before you could spoil the next episode for me." Kyle stood up and helped Tweek get back on his feet. "And I feel the same way. It's nice to find someone who likes these kinds of things. If only we found out before, huh?" Kyle smiled and Tweek smiled back. "Totally." Tweek replied._ And here they are, two years later with Tweek in a relationship.

 "But Tweek, things that happen in romance movies, shows and books don't really happen in our world. And you can't just expect things go as plan too, especially if it's Craig you're going on a date with." Kyle reminded Tweek.

"Yeah, but he's going out with me so I have to make sure my first date goes perfect."

"Of course, I forgot who I was having a conversation with here. I guess I could help out my _green-eyed bestie_." Kyle smiled and agreed to prepare Tweek and Craig's next date. "Oh thank you so much, Kyle!" Tweek cheered and scooted over to Kyle to hug his bestie. "Whoa, calm down buddy. I haven't done anything yet." Kyle chuckled and rubbed Tweek's back. He was looking forward to hang out with his bestie once again in a long time.

"I have basketball practice today so just meet me at the gym and we'll go to your house once I see you." Kyle told him before heading to Biology Class. "O-okay! See ya!" Tweek waved as Kyle walked further away. He managed to hear a _"See ya"_ from the Jew as students rushed to their classes. 

* * *

 The final ring of the bell rang and the empty halls were crowded once again. Tweek stayed in his desk to finish jotting down whatever the teacher wrote on the board. He decided to take his time since he didn't like going through the busy halls. He didn't like his personal space being occupied by strangers all around him. He could catch a disease or a flu. He might even get abducted and be probed by aliens. _Gah! Better safe than sorry._ Once he was done writing, he fixed his bag and checked his phone while waiting for the buzzing in the halls to die down.

He opened his phone to see that Kyle has texted.

>  ( **B-ball practice is over. We're just playing and messing around.** )

Tweek thought of replying but Kyle was playing and wouldn't check his phone if he texted back. _I'll just go now, the halls aren't that busy anyway._

Tweek walked into the gym and saw the cheerleaders doing things but not at all cheering on one side. He saw Stan and Wendy probably flirting or arguing at the bleachers opposite side of the cheerleaders. He couldn't spot Kyle for a moment but then he recognized those red curls tied up. "Whoa." Tweek awed as he watched his bestie shoot a three pointer. "Nice one, Broflovski!" He heard one of Kyle's teammates shout. Tweek knew time was running but watching Kyle play for a bit wouldn't hurt. He sat down on the bleachers near but further away from Stan and Wendy. Once he looked up, Kyle also turn to his direction and waved at the blonde. Tweek felt disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Kyle shoot the ball again. He looked awesome whenever he played basketball, Kyle clearly has a _passion_ for the sport.

"Hey, dude." Kyle ran over to Tweek, wiping away the sweat with a towel and his bag in his hands. "Were you waiting for a long time?" He asked as he placed his bag next to Tweek. "I-I just got here awhile ago. I didn't wait that long. You can go freshen up. I can wait." Tweek told Kyle that he was fine waiting a few more minutes. "Okay, then. Be right back!" Kyle said before heading off to the showers.

 

Kyle came back with his usual clothing, wearing a grin on his face. "W-what are you doing with your face?" Tweek questioned. It felt creepy to see Kyle wearing that kind of expression. Like he had something up his sleeves. "I just thought of something for your date." Kyle giggled. They both got their bags and were ready to leave.

But before they could exit the gym, Stan called out Kyle, leaving Wendy alone for a while. "Dude, I thought we were going to hang out today?" Stan approached the two green-eyed boys. "Yeah, but you've got Wendy and Tweek and I got plans."

"We had plans first, Kyle!" "We, as in the both of us? Or we, as me being the third wheel?" Kyle shot back. This shocked Tweek since their conversation was turning into an argument. Tweek felt like they were fighting because of him.

Stan's furrowed eyebrows loosen after hearing Kyle's question and looked over at Tweek. _Ohgod! I forgot Stan is Kyle's Super Best Friend! What if Stan's gonna kill me? Gah!_ Tweek shivered behind Kyle, using him as a human shield. But Stan didn't say anything, he just stood there. "That's what I thought." Kyle growled as he turn his heels. "C'mon Tweek." and just like that the two pairs of green eyes left the gym.

 

"Jesus, Kyle! You didn't have to do that! I thought you wanted to hang out with Stan more?" Tweek questioned as they walked out of the school doors. "I do want to hang out with Stan and just Stan. No Wendy, just me and Stan." Kyle sighed. Tweek looked at him with concern. He only knew Kyle had a _crush_ on his best friend. He was the one who figured it out and talked about it with Kyle. Surprisingly, Kyle _opened up_ and _admitted_ his feelings to the spaz. "I'm fine, Tweek. Don't look at me like that. I'm just tired of their shit. It's been going on for years." Kyle hoped to ease Tweek from his worries. "They'll break up for good, some day." Tweek responded hoping it would make Kyle feel better even though he knew it was exactly what Kyle wanted to hear. "I'm praying for that day to come but until then I'll be with my green-eyed bestie." Kyle pulled Tweek closer to his side and both of them giggled. "Likewise, green-eyed bestie." Tweek responded.

A few space grew in between them after having a heartfelt moment. Not because they felt awkward but it was hard to walk when you're crushing each other's sides. After a few seconds of silence, Kyle spoke, "Let's plan your best first date ever." Tweek giggled at his statement. "We should have our own romance TV show." Tweek blurted out. "Hell yeah, we should. I've thought about it and I think it should be called-"

" _The Green Eyed Wonders_." They both simultaneously exclaimed. Tweek and Kyle exchanged looks with wide surprised eyes. After a while they laughed at what had just happened. "We're totally besties." Kyle uttered when his giggling stopped. Tweek couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Kyle are such DORKS! But they're still my babies and I love them ⊂( ´ ▽ ` )⊃
> 
> Hi there folks! Feel free to leave a comment! I don't bite ( ´ ▽ ` ) but I do cry.  
> Please be nice. (ง ื▿ ื)ว


	6. Act 5 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messaging Mishap

"Hey, Craig Fucker!" _Oh great, I just got out of detention and this piece of shit wants to talk to me._

"What do you want, Marsh?" Craig slammed his locker door. "YOUR boyfriend is stealing MY best-friend." shouted down through the halls until Stan was head to head with Craig. _Boyfriend? What the fuck is he talking about?_ "Don't act all innocent, Tucker. Kyle chose to hang out with Tweek instead of me!" Stan raged and looked like he wanted to cry. _Ah, right. Tweek but what the hell is he on about?_ "What do you want me to do?" Craig asked the angered boy. _Like I could do much._ He just wanted to go home and play with his Play Station. "Well, I don't know, Craig! Maybe tell Tweek to give Kyle back to his best friend?" Stan hissed. _Can he not?_ Craig could just ignore Stan but when Stan wants answers, you can't escape him. "But Tweek and Kyle are _'besties'_. I have no idea how to separate them." Craig reasoned, hoping Stan would buy it and leave him alone. "Ah ha! So you do know something!" Stan moved closer to Craig. _What. The fuck. Is this guy on about?_ He took a step away from the boy. Know something? What does mean by that? "Yeah, I do. Everyone knows." he continued stepping back and after saying that line, Stan just stopped. "K-Knows what?" He stuttered. _The fuck? I thought he knew what I knew that everyone knew?_ "That they're besties. Kind of like _sisters_ but they're boys and aren't blood related." He replied, hopefully that was the answer Stan was looking for. "What? Since when?"

"Back in the fifth grade."

"Everyone knows?"

"Yep." Craig emphasizing the popping of the 'p'. 

"When did this happen?" _I thought I just told him? This guy is giving me a motherfucking headache._ "Talk to me, Craig! I need to know. You seem to have the answers. Please tell me!" Stan advance to Craig and started shaking him as if that would spill the answers out of him. "Why aren't you answering? When did Kyle became besties with Tweek?" _I had enough of this._  

"Since you and Wendy started dating again!" Craig finally snapped. "You haven't noticed because you had Wendy all over your face. You had Wendy and Kyle had no one. Kyle also deserves someone too, Stan!" Craig spoke before Stan kept asking a shit ton of questions all at once. "And don't blame Tweek for being there when you couldn't! I don't control Tweek, he can hang out with whoever he wants. He's his own person and Kyle is too." he took deep breaths and calmed down. "If you're that worked up about it then maybe you should talk to Kyle about this. Don't drag me and Tweek into your problems." Craig added before he left the cause of his headache. _Finally, I could go home._ Because that's all he cared about at the moment.

* * *

 _Brrring!_ And a few seconds later, tons of students bursting out of the school doors. Within moments, the crowd of students dispersed and went on with their own business.

Tweek and Kyle also had their own business to attend to. "So we're done with the plans. What next?" Kyle asked Tweek as they walked home. Their houses were just a few blocks apart but just thinking about walking the distance made them lazy. "Shopping!" Tweek chirped. One of a lot of things that made the spaz happy was shopping. If he didn't have money, just roaming the mall would be satisfactory enough for him. "I'll have to buy the things for the date and I need a new outfit."

"Don't you have one already?"

"The last time I used it was in the fifth grade, Kyle. I outgrown them by now." Tweek told the Jewish boy.

"I also haven't gone shopping in a long time."

"Same here." Kyle chuckled. "I'm going home first to prepare my stuffs. Are you going to get anything before we head to the mall?" Tweek asked. Kyle shook his head and said that he'll just leave his bag at Tweek's, still bringing his wallet and phone along with him. "Okay." Tweek responded and continued walking home.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

"Hey, Craig! Where's Tweek?"

"He's out shopping. That's what he told me earlier."

"Why aren't you with him? Didn't you also want to buy the game you've been waiting for?"

"The game's released date has been moved, dude. It sucks. Besides, he said he'll be with Kyle."

 _Slam!_ Just hearing Kyle being with Tweek again instantly made Stan furious. He knew a few eyes where set on him but he just shrugged it off and walked away out of the school building. Stan overheard the conversation Craig's gang was having but he ignored their blabbering until they brought up Tweek and Kyle.

He's been _texting_ Kyle since last night but to no avail, he _didn't_ get a reply from the red-head. It worried him that his best friend, no, _super best friend_ was enjoying another's company. He couldn't help but feel insecure about himself. _What does Tweek have that I don't?_ Stan hasn't left the school grounds and yet he's already drowning in his own thoughts.

In the process of his own misery pressuring him down, he suddenly snapped out of it when he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He muttered and walked away without looking who he had bumped into. Once he walked past the school doors, he found his eyes glaring at the blonde boy next to his only best friend. He knew he just needed to to talk to Kyle about the situation but he was furious at the sight of Tweek talking and walking with the red-head. _They haven't left yet. Good. Tweek needs to know what's up._ He balled up his fists and sped up his pace to catch up to the _friend-stealing-son-of-a-bitch._

"Stan." someone pulled Stan to a halt. He decided to ignore it and continue moving but the person tighten the grip on Stan's shoulder. Annoyed, Stan turned around to see that _Wendy_ was the one stopping him. "W-Wendy?" Stan stared at her. "I've been calling your name for several times! You and I agreed we'd go to the movies together!" _Ah, shit. I totally forgot._ But he can't enjoy the movie when Kyle was having more fun with someone who wasn't him. "Stan! Are you even listening?" Wendy raised her voice. "Can we do that another time? I have important things to do." Stan answered, hoping that would free him from his girlfriend's wrath. "Important things like what, Stan?" placing her hand on her hip. Stan didn't answer her question at once. He didn't know how to reply. "Well, Stan?" she stared tapping her foot. Stan was running out of time, he had to say something so that he won't lose the green-eyed wonders out of his sight. "I-I have to talk to Kyle. I need to talk to him." he finally answered.

"Un-believable." Wendy's eyebrows furrowed. _Oh, boy. Here we go._ "You never stop talking about Kyle! Everyday is _'Kyle this'_ or _'Kyle that'_ , there is not a day where that name would not come out of your mouth! I tell you about how my day went and when I asked for your opinions you'd tell me how Kyle would handle the situation. It's always Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle every single fucking day for you, Stan!" Wendy yelled at her _obsessed_ boyfriend. Stan felt lost at her words. She knows that Kyle is his best friend why wouldn't he not talk about how great Kyle is. _Kyle. Kyle!_

"Wendy, I have to go." Stan firmly stated but no matter how tough Stan acted, Wendy was in-command. "Why, Stan? Why do you talk about Kyle so much?" It's question after question. Stan's getting sick of this. _Kyle would just let me be if I couldn't have an answer._ "I need an answer, Stanley!" Wendy insisted, tugging on his sleeves. Having enough of her unnecessary bitching about simple things, Stan finally snapped. "Because Kyle actually _solves_ his problems and not just complaining about them to me! All you do is _bitch_ about whatever fucking irritates you instead of doing something about it!" Stan puffed and took deep breaths. He had never shouted like that to anyone before. It felt good. No, better. It felt great to get that out of his system. He felt the adrenaline freeing his body, he felt at ease. But he couldn't rejoice just yet. Not when his _soon-to-be_ ex-girlfriend was standing in front of him. "That does it then, we're through, Stan Marsh." Wendy declared just before turning her heels. "It sure does, Wendy. And before you go, in case you didn't know, you're a bitch, Wendy Testaburger." He heard her grunt and stomped off. I have no more chances with her after what happened. _Kyle would be so happy when I tell him about this. Oh shoot, Kyle!_ Stan quickly ran towards where Kyle and Tweek were. He had one problem gone today, maybe he could get rid of another.

As he got closer, his rage for the spaz fired up and was ready to throw a fight. A little more and he could punch Tweek from behind. He raised his fists and prepared for the worst. "Stan, don't you dare!" Craig _rushed_ in front if him, blocking his access to hit the blonde boy who was minding his business.

"C-Craig?" he turned his head to find Tweek worried and Kyle raising a brow. "Oh, hi babe!" He panicked, wondering what to say next. "We were just playing Cops and Robbers. _Heh eh_. Stan thought you were playing too but I stopped him before he could do any harm." He nervously chuckled. _Please, buy it and so that we can get a move on._ Tweek and Kyle looked at each other, having no idea what was going on and turned their direction back to Craig and Stan. "That's Cops and Robbers?" Kyle pointed out. _God damn it, Kyle. Just fucking ignore us._ "Yeah, Token made some changes but it still needs improvement." He told them. Pairs of emerald eyes exchanged looks and were indeed confused but they had plans and couldn't bother with whatever Stan and Craig was doing. "Okay, then. Have fun." Kyle shook his head and gestured Tweek that they should go. "B-bye, Craig!" Tweek managed to say before they were meters away from each other. He could hear their conversation fading as they walked into the distance. 

> "Since when did he start calling you ' _babe_ '?"
> 
> "Gah! Just now and out of n-nowhere! Ngh."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Craig lowered his arms and turned to Stan who was shakily staring at his phone. "Dude? What the fuck?" He couldn't understand the boy. First, he walks unmindful through the school halls, had a fight with his girlfriend, was about to punch another boy and now, he's shaking? "No wonder, I didn't receive any replies." Stan muttered. _Is he talking to himself? Has he lost it?_ "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Craig was about to grab Stan's shoulders to get the boy back to sanity but before he could lay a finger, Stan groaned and shouted, "I. DID. NOT. PRESS. SEND!" Before running off to the opposite direction. "What's wrong with him?" Token approached Craig after having a conversation with Nichole. "He's lost it." Craig uttered. "But he'll be fine." Craig brushed it off and began to walking to the direction of Token's house. "Very well then." Token responded and caught up with his emotionless friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. I had no idea what I made but it has been birth! (~‾▽‾)~ and I enjoyed making it so I hoped you guys like it too. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
